Sanity Slip
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Did you ever have those awkward moments when you do something that makes your parents question your sanity? Simon, Kayla, Ashley and Alec have a conversation about the stuff they did that made their parents question their sanity. Let's see what those moments are. One-shot. Post-COLS.


A/N: As you can see, Alec happened to be the character that I liked, even if people rolled their eyes at him and ignored him.

Simon to me is a character who needs a better friend than Jace, Clary, and Isabelle.

Ashley and Kayla were invented to show Alec and Simon real friendship and love, that they seem like they need. If they're Mary Sues, tell me so I can try to fix them. Don't be afraid to tell me.

Takes place in the Sick Days, Alec & Simon in Drag (Racing), Kisses at Midnight, The Lion King, Golf-Carts, Black Rose, and What Happened in Mexico universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

They were at Simon's apartment, playing Kings' Corners. Alec and Ashley were teaching Simon and Kayla how to play the card game.

"So my mom thought I was exploring and she was completely okay with it." Ashley stated and they nodded in agreement as they listened to her. Ashley looked at her cards and looked at the cards in front of her. She grabbed a card from the deck in the middle and looked at it. "So I said, 'You don't know that.' She freaked out even more and tried to take me somewhere to get checked. I locked myself in my room, and then my mom came in. I was confused because my door was locked."

They laughed at the thought of Ashley's mother trying to drag her daughter out of her room as Ashley held the doorway, screaming that she didn't want to go.

"I know." Simon agreed. "My mom had the same thought when I told her I was a vampire." There was a brief silence around the group. They knew that it was still a sore subject for him.

A few minutes passed as they played the card game, but Simon won in the end. Alec grabbed the cards and started shuffling them.

After Alec started dealing the cards, Kayla replied with, "Once I dressed up as a hillbilly." They looked at her confused. "I put this thing in my front two teeth, to make it look like I had a gap. I put on overalls, a straw hat, and I held a fake fish. I hid in my sister's closet. So when Emily opened the door I said, 'Join the hillbilly side. We have fish.' She freaked out, grabbed the fake fish, and she started chased me, while trying to hit me with the fake fish." They cracked up at the thought of a girl chasing Kayla with the fish. "My mom literally questioned if I'm alright or something." They laughed even more. Kayla calmed down. "That was before I came out as a lesbian."

There was another long silence, as they played Kings' Corners some more.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Simon looked at Alec, who was shuffling the cards again. "Did you do something that made you parents question your sanity?"

Alec dealt the cards and went first. "A few times." He looked at the cards he had. He felt like he had trouble breathing. Everything felt hot and he could feel his heart pounding rapidly. Simon looked worried, when he heard that.

"Breath!" Simon ordered. "Breath!" He sighed relieved when he heard Alec let out a breath.

"Was it that bad?" Ashley asked and Alec shook his head.

"I hate getting asked questions. I get worried that if I say something, they'll ignore me like always." Alec replied. It was true. He hated that he got ignored; it had gotten to the point that he began getting used to it.

Ashley and Kayla knew how Alec felt. They stopped going to those Clave meetings after everybody kept ignoring them after coming out. They actually felt less stressed after they stopped going to the meetings and found out that they had more free time to do whatever they wanted.

"Hey." Kayla said, "We don't judge here."

"Sometimes." Simon added in and Alec gave a small smile.

"So tell us one of those moments." Ashley asked and looked at her best friend. She didn't want to pressure him into telling.

"Well…" Alec trailed off, getting lost in the most recent memory.

Flashback

He was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter like how a cat sits down. His dad was sitting at the table, back turned towards him. His dad was eating spaghetti.

"Hey dad." Alec replied and his dad ignored him. Alec rolled his eyes, as he dad continued to eat, ignoring Alec's presence. "Dad."

Ever since he came out, his dad had taken to ignoring him, especially when they were alone. When his mother, Jace, or Isabelle was around, his dad would sort of acknowledge his presence.

"Dad." Alec repeated. What would he say anyway? That he had sex with a girl when he was seventeen? He smoked marijuana? He did crack? He had gotten high? He tried acid? He had a tattoo? He had gotten a ticket for skinny dipping? He was sure that he was bisexual now? "Dad."

Alec stared at table and jumped onto it. He knocked over the glass of milk and spaghetti. He repeatedly rolled over in the milk and sauce.

The sauce and noodles stuck to his clothes, as he sloshed around on the table, as his dad just gave him an, 'I don't even want to know' and 'what the hell are you on' look. He had a forkful of spaghetti held in the air, halfway to his mouth.

Alec got off the table and walked to the door. He opened it, and started hitting the door, screaming. He left the room and screamed again down the hall.

End Flashback

"I know he didn't exactly say he was questioning my sanity. He keeps giving me these weird looks." Alec replied and shrugged. Simon, Ashley, and Kayla stared at Alec.

"Why did you scream?" Simon asked.

Alec shrugged. "I got bored." They cracked up at the thought of Alec jumping on the table, rolling around, and running out the door screaming.

Alec wasn't lying; his dad does give him looks. He just wasn't sure what those looks mean.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea from the Family Guy episode where Peter was on top of the fridge and then jumped onto the table when Lois was eating, then ran off.

Then I got the idea of Alec hitting the door and then screaming for no reason from wrestling when Jeff Hardy hits the door, screams, and then leaves screaming.

Jeff Hardy sure does know how to exit a room with style.

No, I'm not being rude or offensive to hillbillies, or stereotyping them. I'm just being humorous. Sorry if you got offended, I didn't mean to.

Are my characters Ashley and Kayla Mary-Sues? I think they are, but some part of me says they're not.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Don't be shy.


End file.
